Neuroblastoma, after brain cancer, is the most frequent solid cancer in children under five years of age. In high-risk neuroblastoma, more than half of the patients receiving standard therapy have a relapse and ultimately die from the disease. 90% of cases occur between ages zero to six. The worldwide incidence in industrialized countries is around 2000 cases per year.
Monoclonal antibodies against specific antigens are increasingly being used in oncology. The entirely different mode of action compared to cytotoxic therapies have made them a valuable asset as is shown by forerunners like trastuzumab, cetuximab, bevacizumab, rituximab and others. The disialoganglioside GD2 is a glycosphingolipid expressed primarily on the cell surface. GD2 expression in normal tissues is rare and primarily restricted to the central nervous system (CNS), peripheral nerves and melanocytes. In cancerous cells, GD2 is uniformly expressed in neuroblastomas and most melanomas and to a variable degree in bone and soft-tissue sarcomas, small cell lung cancer, renal cell carcinoma, and brain tumors (Navid et al., Curr Cancer Drug Targets 2010; 10:200-209). Because of the relatively tumor-selective expression combined with its presence on the cell surface, GD2 represents a promising target for antibody-based cancer immunotherapy.
Accordingly, several anti-GD2 antibodies are subject to preclinical or clinical investigation in neuroblastoma, melanoma and other GD2-related cancers.
APN311 is a formulation of the chimeric monoclonal anti-GD2 antibody ch14.18 recombinantly produced in Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells, which is the standard mammalian cell line for production of commercially available antibodies. In a Phase I clinical study in relapsed/refractory neuroblastoma patients remissions were achieved with this antibody as single agent. A Phase III trial comprising treatment with APN311 was initiated in 2006 by the International Society of Paediatric Oncology European Neuroblastoma (SIOPEN) and is presently investigating the effects on event-free and overall survival related to treatment with APN311 together with isotretinoin, i.e. cis-retinoic acid (cis-RA), with or without s.c. IL-2. In a comparable US study using a treatment package of 4 drugs, namely a related antibody produced in SP2/0 murine hybridoma cells together with i.v. Interleukin-2 (IL-2 or IL2), Granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and isotretinoin, interesting survival improvement was seen in children with neuroblastoma in complete remission following initial therapies and no evidence of disease.
APN301 is a formulation of an immunocytokine comprising a humanized anti-GD2 antibody (hu14.18) and IL-2 as a fusion protein. The antibody portion specifically binds to the GD2 antigen that is strongly expressed on neuroblastoma and several other cancers. IL-2 is a cytokine that recruits multiple immune effector cell types. In neuroblastoma patients, APN301 is designed to localize GD2-positive tumor cells via the antibody component. The fused IL-2 then stimulates the patient's immune system against the tumor by activation of both, NK and T cells, whereas the Fc portion of the antibody is designed to trigger tumor cell killing by antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC). The immunocytokine has shown activity in a Phase II clinical study in children with relapsed/refractory neuroblastoma (Shusterman et al.; JCO 2010 28(33):4969-75) and was also tested in a Phase I/II study in late stage malignant melanoma, showing immune activation.
Other anti-GD2 antibodies in research or development are, for example, the monoclonal antibody 3F8 (murine in phase II, as well as humanized in phase I), and 8B6 (specific to O-acetylated GD2, preclinical). Furthermore, anti-idiotypic antibodies such as e.g. 4B5, 1A7, and A1G4 have been under investigation as potential tumor vaccines, however, their development seems to be abandoned. WO 2008/049643 also describes anti-idiotypic antibodies, which mimic GD2 epitopes, i.e. GD2 mimotopes.
Another version of the 14.18 anti-GD2 antibody is hu14.18K322A as described in WO2005/070967, which has a point mutation in the Fc region in order to reduce CDC, but maintain ADCC, e.g. by expression in a cell line suitable for enhancing ADCC, such as YB2/0. The reduction in CDC is considered to result in reduced pain associated with the antibody treatment.
Anti-tumor activity of antibodies generally occurs via either complement dependent cytotoxicity (CDC or complement fixation) or through antibody dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC). These two activities are known in the art as “effector functions” and are mediated by antibodies, particularly of the IgG class. All of the IgG subclasses except IgG4 (IgG1, IgG2, IgG3) mediate ADCC and complement fixation to some extent, with IgG1 and IgG3 being most potent for both activities. ADCC is believed to occur when Fc receptors on natural killer (NK) cells and/or other Fc receptor bearing immune cells (effector cells) bind to the Fc region of antibodies bound to antigen on a cell's surface. Fc receptor binding signals the effector cell to kill the target cell. CDC is believed to occur by multiple mechanisms; one mechanism is initiated when an antibody binds to an antigen on a cell's surface. Once the antigen-antibody complex is formed, the C1q molecule is believed to bind the antigen-antibody complex. C1q then cleaves itself to initiate a cascade of enzymatic activation and cleavage of other complement proteins, which then bind the target cell surface and facilitate its death through, for example, cell lysis and/or ingestion by macrophages.
It is believed that antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) plays an important role in immunotherapy. Unfortunately, ADCC is often depressed in cancer patients. Cytokines are considered to augment ADCC by direct activation of immune cells or by enhancement of tumor-associated antigens (TAA) on tumor cells. For example, Aldesleukin (IL-2) causes activation of natural killer (NK) cells, generation of lymphokine-activated killer (LAK) cells, and augments ADCC. Aldesleukin (IL-2) has been effective at inducing measurable antitumor responses in patients with renal cell carcinoma and melanoma. Furthermore, GM-CSF has been shown both in vitro and in vivo to enhance antitumor immunity through direct activation of monocytes, macrophages, dendritic cells, and antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC), and indirect T cell activation via TNF, interferon and interleukin 1 (IL-1). GM-CSF is considered to enhance functions of cells critical for immune activation against tumor cells, alone or with other cytokines or monoclonal antibodies.
Thus, in current clinical trials investigating anti-GD2 antibodies, in particular ch14.18, the antibody treatment is combined with cytokine treatment (and retinoid treatment), especially with IL-2 and/or GM-CSF. Accordingly, the prior art teaches that it is advantageous to administer cytokines to GD-2 positive cancer patients, in particular in combination with anti-GD2 antibody treatment.
In contrast, a key aspect of the invention is that such patients can be treated with an anti-GD2 antibody without IL-2, especially without any cytokine treatment.
The treatment with one or more cytokines in combination with the antibody may have severe side effects, such as e.g. fever, allergic reactions, hypotension, capillary leak syndrome etc., which may even lead to death. The accompanying cytokine treatment even potentiates adverse events of the antibody treatment, e.g. pain, since there is a synergy in adverse effects of both drugs. However, with the preparations and methods of the present invention, it is possible to completely omit any cytokine(s). Thus, the present invention results in substantially reduced adverse effects of the treatment with the antibody.